supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20141005181758
Als alle das Haus verlassen hatten und am Tor angekommen waren, blieb Mei stehen und drehte sich nochmal zu dem Neubau. "Alles gut?", fragte Johnny. "Wir können das schlecht alles so stehen lassen. Die Polizei würde unsere Abdrücke finden und alles.", bemerkte sie. "Stimmt, was schlägst du vor?" - "Ganz einfach.", antwortete der Engel und schnippte mit den Fingern. Flammen stiegen aus dem Nichts empor und verschlungen erst die Eingangstür, dann die ersten Teile der Hausfront, bis nach ein paar Sekunden alles in Flammen stand. "So, jetzt können wir.", in ihrer Stimme lag ein zufriedener Ton und Mei wandte sich um und ging mit dem Rest im Schlepptau zum Impala. Die Jägerin zog den Autoschlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche, schaute Johnny an und warf ihm diesen zu. Der Winchester schaute das Mädchen mit den eisblauen Augen an und grinste. "Wehe du fährst nicht ordentlich!", drohte sie ihm mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen. "Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen.", beschwichtigte er sie belustigt. Alle setzten sich in den Wagen. Johnny auf die Fahrerseite, hinter ihm Jensen, Mei als Beifahrer und hinter ihr Bridget. Der Motor sprang an und Mei schloss ihre Augen. Etwas zog ihre Gedanken in eine tiefe Dunkelheit. Sie stand mitten auf dem Feld, auf welchem die Schlacht stattgefunden hatte. Wie ein Spiegelbild stand sie vor sich selbst, nur dass sie anstatt in eisblaue Augen zu sehen, sie in blutrote blickte. Wie an dem besagten Tag regnete es in Strömen und Donner grollte über den Horizont. ''"Was war denn da los? Ein kleiner Rückfall? So eiskalt und unberechenbar. Ja Amelia, das ist jetzt ein Teil von dir und das wird es auf ewig bleiben.", ''sprach die Schattenseite. "Du bist weggeschlossen. Tief in meinem Herzen und meinen Gedanken. Ich werde dir nie wieder verfallen, so sehr du es dir auch wünschen magst. Aber eine Sache gefällt mir schon daran, dass ich mich mit dir rumgeschlagen habe.", bemerkte ihr Selbst. ''"Ach wirklich? Und was?", ''schmunzelte das Spiegelbild. "Dass ich jetzt weiß, wie ich niemals werden möchte.", versetzte Mei. Das Grinsen verging ihrem Schatten-ich und es verschwand mit einem gewaltigem Blitz. Alles klärte sich und Azrael stand neben ihr. "Ist eine Weile her, dass wir gesprochen haben.", sprach er. Mei nickte nur und sah ins Leere. Die beiden verweilten eine kleine Weile so. Nichs sagend und in eine Richtung schauend. "Ich hab Angst Az.", gestand die sonst so starke Jägerin. "Ich weiß Kleines, aber ich bin immer hier.", sprach der ehemalige Engel ihr Mut zu. Aus ihrer Hosentasche zog sie ein kleines Buch, welches sie immer bei sich trug und ab und an mal etwas hinein schrieb, oder ausstrich. "Du hast ihnen nie gesagt, was dort drin steht, nicht wahr?", fragte Azrael mit sanfter Stimme. "Nein.", flüsterte sie und strich langsam über den Einband. Langsam öffnete sie es und es erschien eine seitenlange Liste von Namen. Hinter ihnen standen Zahlen und sich wiederholende Buchstaben, oder sogar Wörter. Schnell klappte sie es zu und steckte es wieder weg. "Darüber sollte bestenfalls niemals jemand etwas erfahren!" Ihre Augen öffneten sich mit leichten Tränen und sie bemerkte, dass sie nur noch eine halbe Stunde zu fahren hatten. "Wir sind bald da.", murmelte Mei mit verschlafener Stimme. "Oh, die Schlafmütze ist wach.", stellte der junge Mann neben ihr fest. Sie kniff ihm in den Oberarm. "Idiot!" "Miststück!", gab er lachend zurück.